1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotary trimmer that comprises multiple rolling blades. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary trimmer that holds a plurality of rolling blades wherein said rolling blades providing different cutting functions are replaceably assembled to the rotary trimmer for satisfying various cutting needs.
2. Description of Related Art
When a traditional guillotine paper trimmer is implemented to cut a stack of paper, one potential problem is that paper sheets tend to slip off the stack under the downward cutting force. A rotary paper trimming device therefore developed to provide a transverse trimming force comprises a cutting plate, a sliding rail, a slider, and a blade holder, wherein the slider is configured to slide along the sliding rail and the blade holder is designed to hold a rolling blade. For adapting such rotary paper trimming device to paper in a wide range of thickness, some position adjusting elements are typically provided between the blade holder and the slider for positioning them with respect to each other. When there is a need to change the rolling blade currently installed in the blade holder, it is necessary to disassemble the slider from the sliding rail so as to reveal the blade holder settled therein. While such blade-replacing operation is troublesome and time-consuming in a way, it also puts a user who replaces the rolling blade with his hands under the risk of being slashed by the blades. Hence, the prior art device is inferior in safety and needs to be improved.